


Relationships Past

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, PWP, verging on crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon. Rossi. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of long commutes to my two jobs back in 08.  
> The setting is shortly before Hotch joined the BSU (at the time the BAU was the Behavioral Sciences Unit) and given Hotch's mixed up timeline, your guess is as good as mine as to when that actually was.

Sitting at the desk in his bedroom, Jason Gideon sighed as he looked through the folders of the agents who'd applied for the latest opening in the Behavioral Sciences Unit. They'd been in operation for a few years now and suddenly every agent wanted in. He'd brought the files home to look at, he never seemed to have time to do it at the office and they really did need to fill the position.

He opened the last file in the pile and scanned the top page. Aaron Hotchner. Gideon stared at his picture; he was a classically handsome young man, with dark hair and brown eyes. Gideon frowned, recognising the name, but not the face and unable to place it. 

Reading through Hotchner's file, he saw that the younger man was currently assigned as second in command to a SWAT team and was working out of Seattle. His last assignment, a command, had been with Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss doing security clearances. He'd been with the Bureau for about three years and previously had worked as a prosecutor. 

"That's it," Gideon muttered under his breath. He recognised Hotchner now. One of the last cases Hotchner had worked and won was a corruption case that had reached almost to the White House. He read through the rest of Hotchner's file with greater interest. He just might be the man they were looking for. He slid the file onto his thin pile of "possibles". 

"He's good looking."

Gideon shook his head, chuckling. "Unfortunately, Dave, we don't decide based on looks."

"Maybe we should," Rossi said, smirking. He stood behind Gideon, hands massaging his shoulders. 

"I don't think you're his type. He's married."

"You were married."

"Yeah, but reading through his file, he doesn't strike me as the cheating type."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling. You remember the Dominick corruption case?" At Rossi's nod, Gideon continued. "That was the prosecutor, Aaron Hotchner. He almost took that case all the way to the White House. He quit after that case—I remember hearing rumours, later, that he'd actually had the evidence to go after at least the VP, but that the White House machine had put a stop to it."

"Ah, a man of principle who'd take his vows seriously. Unlike me," Rossi smirked again, his hands sliding around to start undoing the buttons on Gideon's shirt.

Gideon leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and making no move to stop Rossi. "Yes, very unlike you. The latest I've heard is that you're the reason for the no fraternisation rule."

Rossi shrugged as he pulled open Gideon's shirt, his hands caressing Gideon, fingers rubbing over his nipples, pinching them. He smiled at Gideon's moan. "What can I say, breaking up is hard to do and Erin Strauss doesn't handle rejection well." He moved his hands to the back of Gideon's chair and turned it around. "C'mon, let's go to bed. It's almost midnight and you've been sorting through those damned files for two hours." He held a hand out to Gideon.

Gideon took Rossi's hand, allowing the other man to pull him out of the chair. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Rossi close. "I wouldn't have to stay up so late if you'd help out. Like a Unit Chief should." He pressed a gentle kiss against Rossi's mouth.

Rossi deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into Gideon's mouth, both men moaning softly as they explored one another's mouths. Rossi pulled back first. "I do believe I promised you a…treat…if you did that for me." He slid a hand down to cup Gideon's ass while he slid the other hand along the soft skin of his back.

Gideon sighed as Rossi moved to kiss and suck at his neck. He cupped the back of Rossi's head in his hand, fingers threading through the thick dark hair on Rossi's head. "You know I'd do it anyways, you don't have to promise me anything."

Rossi paused long enough to glance at Gideon and he smiled. "But it's always more fun when I do." He moved his hands around to undo Gideon's jeans.

Gideon chuckled and shook his head as he undid Rossi's shirt. He groaned as Rossi's hand stroked his cock through his boxers. "David…" he whispered, hips thrusting forward, seeking more.

Rossi kept his hand on Gideon's cock as he stood up to kiss him again. Gideon wrapped his arms around Rossi, pulling him closer, sliding his shirt off Rossi's shoulders to the floor. The kisses were longer, wetter and hungrier; tongues sliding against each other, hands busy undoing buttons and zippers as they undressed.

Once they were both naked, Rossi pushed them back onto the bed and they landed on their sides. The rolled over a few times, almost fighting for dominance and they ended up with Rossi on top of Gideon. He straddled Gideon's hips and sat up, grinning at his lover. "What do you want, Jason?" he whispered.

"You. You know what I want," Gideon replied, hands stoking up and down Rossi's thighs.

"Tell me."

Gideon stared at Rossi for a moment. "Fuck me."

"My pleasure," Rossi said, leaning over to open the nightstand drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom.

Gideon grabbed the condom out of Rossi's hand. He opened the packet and then slowly rolled the condom down the length of Rossi's cock.

Rossi groaned. "Keep that up and I won't be able to fuck you." Gideon let his hand dropped and Rossi gasped sharply at the loss of Gideon's touch. Rossi shifted, moving so he was kneeling between Gideon's legs. 

Squeezing lube onto his fingers, Rossi pushed a finger inside his lover and slowly prepared him. 

"David!"

"Jason," Rossi said, pulling his fingers out, watching Gideon for a few moments.

Gideon moaned and glared at Rossi. "Fuck me."

Rossi didn't reply, instead, he pushed his cock inside of Gideon in one long, firm stroke, leaning down to kiss him for a moment. Gideon lifted his legs, wrapping them around Rossi's hips, urging him on. Rossi took the hint, and started fucking Gideon, hard and fast.

Hands clenching in the bed sheets, Gideon was soon reduced to moaning and begging; "More, yes, more, David…oh, god." His hips arched off the bed, meeting every thrust from his lover.  
Rossi reached between them, his hand grasping Gideon's cock, stroking it as fast and as hard as his own cock was moving in and out of Gideon's ass. "Come for me, Jason, that's it," he murmured, losing himself in the feel of his lover's body around him, Gideon's cock in his hand…and the feel of his own impending orgasm.

Gideon was moaning now, inarticulate, words lost to him as his head tilted back, exposing his neck. His breathing was heavier and faster now and Rossi knew Gideon was near, so stroked his cock harder, wanting to make Gideon come hard.

Shouting, Gideon's hips jerked as he came, spurting over Rossi's hand. The wet heat on his hand and the tightening around his cock sent Rossi into his own orgasm and he pushed inside Gideon one last time, body stilling as he spilled over the edge.

For a moment, there was only the sound of heavy breathing in the room. Rossi looked at his sated lover and found Gideon watching him, eyelids half closed and a smile on his face. Rossi smiled back and brought his hand up to his mouth, licking Gideon's come off of it. He let his now soft cock slide out of Gideon's ass and then removed the condom, tossing it into the garbage. 

He collapsed on the bed next to Gideon and the two of them shared slow, lazy kisses as they started to drift off to sleep. Gideon moved to pull the blankets up and turn off the light before settling back in Rossi's embrace.

When Gideon woke up the next morning, he was surprised to find Rossi still in his bed. He was sprawled on his back, snoring softly. Rolling over to face him, Gideon watched his lover for a few minutes and he wondered if lover was the right word. Their relationship tended be more the "friends with benefits" type, although they had spent Thanksgiving and the holidays together the last couple years…

Gideon sighed as he watched Rossi sleep, figuring the question would soon be a moot one, anyways. He knew his lover was thinking about writing a book about his time in the FBI and Gideon knew it wouldn't be long before Rossi left to do the book circuit. These days, books about serial killers and the people who caught them always seemed to do well. Gideon also knew that as soon as Rossi left the FBI, their affair would be over—it was just the way Dave operated—out of sight, out of mind. Besides, it didn't matter, much. It wasn't like he was in _love_ with Rossi or anything. He pressed a soft kiss against Rossi's cheek, before getting out of bed, careful not to disturb Rossi and he headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast.


End file.
